Kiss of Insanity
by stormed-up
Summary: Jinx sneaks into the Titans Tower to steal Robin's utility belt, but it's not your typical story of good guy vs. bad, because somehow Jinx is able to cause Robin a mental breakdown. Robin x Jinx.


So you know, it took about a month to write this. And then, about five hours to assemble it. I don't even think it's finished, I ended it off short of when it started getting jumbled and boring. And I also lost part of the beginning, and had rewrite a short summary for it. But, I feel it's a masterpiece. Not my part in it, but my friend's, Mike. He and I RPed this. Yes, this was originally a Role Play and you can tell easily if you pay close attention. So, if it's a little choppy that explains it nicely. It's an odd story, and if you don't want to hear all the blood and gore of it, and the insanity, you might want to exit out. But if you're up for some erotica and cutting, then feel free to stay. Mike and I, we're messed in the head. I don't know if he'd appreciate me telling all of you this, but, it's how it is. This was written (RPed) about two or three months ago, during Summer Vacation. I'm not the best RPer in the world, he's bunches better than me, so expect the Robin parts to be better. Oh, yes, odd pairing, huh? Robin x Jinx. I like it, though. DUH, cause it's what I play. But as Mike said, ``Post it on Fan Fiction.net, people like opposite pairings like that." It took me FOREVER to do it. I kept saying to him, ``Yeah, I'll get to it." But, I never did. I'm lazy, and I guess he thought maybe I didn't like him much because I didn't post it. We kinda grew apart after that, then together again, and gawd, I love that kid with all my heart. But you try telling him something like that, and he's all, ``No, you want someone better than me." Well, here's the damn RP, Mike. This is for you. ^____^;  
  
Oh, yeah, I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters. If I did, I would be some crazy American guy who wishes that he's Japanese and that's why he uses Americanized Anime, because he's not quite Japanese but wishes he was.  
  
And it's all, rated 'R' because of the themes and mature content. Wow. Special ^_______^;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Titan Towers ; Midnight. Jinx of the HIVE had snuck in, infiltrated Robin [ The Boy Wonder ] 's room, and tried stealing his [ utility belt ]. A battle ensued when he discovered her --- she used her [ hexing ] abilities to cause many glass objects to explode, scattering jagged shards all over the floor. He beat her ruthlessly with his [ extendable/unbreakable pole ] and she tried to play innocent; she lured him into her trap and when he reached down to help her she stabbed him in the [ left ] hand with a piece of broken glass. He went insane and started ranting about Bruce [ Batman ], then he cut an 'R' into the palm of her [ right ] hand, as she stood there patiently, watching him do it. Now, they are faced with something other than good vs. evil, but love vs. lust, sanity vs. insanity, reality vs. hope.. [ attached are the accounted events ]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
``How incredibly insane of you, to mark me with this initial. Ho hum..." A simple sigh would part her blue painted lips as she continued to gaze at it, but soon violet eyes would fall from their trance and be upon Robin, just staring at him, a seductive smile now on that beautiful face of hers, pink hair framing her features, shimmering in the subtle moonlight. ``Forever, to be branded with this. I've taken direction all my life, from everyone, and now I have this scar..." She would step to him, dress shifting against her curves with this movement. She now stood directly in front of him, so very close that he could feel and smell her minty breath upon his face with every time she exhaled. She would place a hand on each side of his face, on his left cheek he could easily feel the warm, oozing blood emitting from her right hand where he had cut her. She wasn't quite sure if she should make her next move as she had planned, but, eh, she would any ways. Tilting her head a bit to the side, she would then place her lips against his and proceed with one of those amazing open mouth kisses that you always see in the movies. Those romantically passionate ones that truly cannot be described by words and are fueled by pure lust and erotic arousal. Slowly her upper lip would rise above his as she slid her warm tongue into his mouth, gliding it around for a brief moment then pulling away, breaking the kiss. She would let a small moan emit from her, and then gaze at him longingly. ``Cut me again, Boy Wonder." Yes, she was insane.  
  
The eyes hiding behind the mask widened more as she then walked over to him and then placed that bloody palm on his cheek. He almost wanted to gasp at the time, but couldn't since he would be put into a deep and sensual kiss, leaving him a bit gah-gah. His body and such falling free, put into a little trance mode now, his eyes closed at the time, soft lips with a touch of gloss that would wash onto his nicely. He then blinked a few times after it was broken, seeing as those she was insane indeed, to notice that she wanted him to cut her *again*. He didn't think he couldn't do it again, blinking a few more times before shaking his head furiously. ``No, I'm not crazy like you." He was staring right back at her.  
  
``Are you sure you're not? And who's to say I'm crazy? Aren't we all a little bit different? A little bit insane?" She would let a finger fall under his chin and trace along his jaw. ``Who's Bruce?" A blink, violet eyes glued on him, not wavering from his face.  
  
``What? Bruce? Bruce used to be like....my mentor....and also like a father." Bringing his face down and then looking off to the side, he didn't know what else to say. It seemed like she was trying to convince him that she wasn't crazy, or tell him that he was crazy himself. ``We maybe different, I still think you are utterly insane."  
  
``Okay. So I'm insane." She stood there, bringing her arms to her sides, and just, continued to stare at him. She should probably make a run for it, try to escape, avoid whatever punishment may come from her acts of violence and etceteras, but she didn't move an inch. ``So tell me what makes you sane? Was it when you carved the 'R' into my hand, or when you started talking to yourself as you did it?"  
  
He shook his head slowly, still looking down at the ground. ``This isn't about me..." His head shook more. ``You had it coming, I guess..."  
  
``Hm, I thought perhaps you were breaking free of a hold something... someone may have had on you. Proving yourself in a provocative way of simply leaving your mark." Hand would raise, so she could gaze at the cut again. ``But I could have been wrong. You're The Boy Wonder... you don't have any psychological problems. Everything's just dandy in your giant T- Shaped towers with a bunch of half-bit superheroes no one else wanted to lead."  
  
``Like you know me anyway. Like you know how my life's been! Facts are you DON'T! " Pushing her away and then reaching to draw out his steel-pole, he glared at her, teeth would grit together as he was slowly forming into his fighting stance. ``And don't talk about my friends that way, you don't even know what its like to have one anyway."  
  
``Am I making a break through? Did I say something that hit home, that rubbed you the wrong way? Was I right about something? C'mon, open up. I won't bite. And I won't tell. What's better than pouring your heart out to a villain who wants to take the time to hear? You can just beat me senseless with that pole of yours when you're done, then drop my unconscious body out a window. No one will ever know what problems lie in your superpower-free body." She had a way of saying this all, that was just, amazingly seductive but, brilliantly moving all at the same time. The insane ones are always the most intelligent, too smart for their own good they see the flaws of existence, and that's what makes them crazy.  
  
``I wouldn't do that, your just putting thoughts into my head believing that I'm like you. I'm not, and you can't make me become one of you." His stance shifted back into a upright stance looking back down at the black rug, it somber still on the room, and he'd still see her just a little bit the open window shedding some light. Shaking his head once again. ``Its like your telling me I am insane, like its the truth and I can't deny it. Just because I had an outburst? Is that it, I'm crazy for having a fit of rage for once? I don't even know..." He took a few steps back, slowly he sat down on the bed, tilting his head down and then staring that floor in a absent type of manner, what was he to say or do? She could have done this on purpose to him, he figured that would be it, but did nothing about it for some reason.  
  
She would finally move from her position, to walk to him and sit on the bed next to him. An arm would wrap around his waist and she'd rest her head upon his shoulder, soft pink hair brushing against his face as she did this. Her hand would reach over, the one he had cut, and take one of his within its tender digits now slick with blood. Ironically, she had grabbed his wounded hand from when she had stabbed him with a piece of glass from the broken light bulb. ``I'm not trying to trick you, Robin." Wow, this sounded sincere. ``I just want you to open up..." Why, could this be? The arrogant, yet hauntingly beautiful witch, whose life was dedicated to evil, wanted to know all she could about the Boy Wonder's feelings. Perhaps, she wasn't as bad as it appeared she was.  
  
A smile would cross over her blue painted lips as he finally submitted himself to her seductive ways, a hand raising and running through his ebony locks as he rested his head in her lap. ``Who said your feelings didn't matter?"  
  
He stared ahead, resting easily there, eyes shutting slowly as he thought about it, letting the question force its way into his mind and whirl around to his mouth with an answer back. ``It doesn't seem like it matters, like there's no point on mentioning it at all...I guess..."  
  
``Everyone has feelings, I'm pretty sure yours are quite complicated. Why don't you share a few?" Violet hues would stare down at him lovingly, even though his eyes were closed and he couldn't see that she truly cared, or at least, appeared to care. She did show an amazing amount of interest in him, such an amount that it couldn't just be a charade.  
  
It felt like she was seeping into his mind at the time but he'd most likely fall into open arms that of someone that would just hear him out for once, not just a leader but as a person. He nodded a bit with his eyes shut still at the time, nuzzling her lap with his cheek. ``This whole team... I don't always feel like the leader...sometimes I don't even know why I am either. Really I just wanna not be hear at times...." Expressing himself a bit, couldn't but feel like his mind was being poisoned at the time though. ``Giving up would be so easy... "  
  
A blink. How easily she could rip him from the Titans, break him away from his leadership duties by filling his mind with the words that would make him realize his attempts at leadership were wasted, and he should just give up. But those weren't the words that came out of her mouth, she felt the same way he did. She was cursed with the same responsibilities, and no one wanted to listen to her either. But she would comfort him...``Don't give up, it's the easy way out but you wouldn't be able to live with the results. Your goofy Titans need you, the city needs you. Who else has got the raw determination to beat the higher anarchy, to face evil... no one but... you." A simple blink, and then a sigh, a single tear trickling down her cheek, for she was imprisoned by that higher anarchy. By that evil she spoke of.  
  
``I guess your right..." He seemed to rest on her lap for it, feeling comfortable right now. It was just a few seconds ago they were about to kill each other. His poisoned mind seemed to keep that notice of quitting, it felt so right to him. Flashing faces of his fellow team members would then waver around his decision, being manipulated in some ways, by her and them. What was a hero to do? To stick with trying to be a leader, or fall into deep depression and just give, or lose touch with reality and become completely insane. So many choices but yet, they were hard to pick from, he started to feel a bit tired, trying to stay awake and be able to think straight even though it was hard. Then he asked her something. ``Why did you come here, anyway...?"  
  
``I was suppose to steal your utility belt." She said this rather matter-of- factly, as though she were reciting it from memory. It had been an order, and that is why it came out so blankly, with no waver in her tone of voice. ``But I'm not going to now..."  
  
He asked sharply now, leaning up and being brought back a bit from his tired self. ``And why not?" Leaning back up more, he then sat by himself and then turned his gaze over to her, staring them at her some.  
  
``Because I can't do that to you." Hm, this also sounded quite sincere, her gaze following him as he sat up. She would place her hands in her lap, just sitting there, staring at him with those shimmering violet eyes, moonlight reflecting on those purple-hued pools of hers, a glaze of brightness on those gorgeous pink tendrils framing her beautiful face. ``To think of all the punishment I'll receive for failing for mission, to think of it all..." A cautious, quick glance would be made to look at her hands, mind thinking of that bloody red 'R'. But she would look to him again a brief moment after, this innocent look on her face, this almost sensitive, caring look that made her almost... lovable.  
  
He wondered in his mind if she was telling the truth at the time, then looked at her glancing over at him, seeing her face, pale a bit, seeming to be most of the make-up she wore on it. He couldn't believe what he was doing at the time, brushing two light fingers on the side of her face, rubbing some of it off. His lips throbbing, inching closer to hers, before dropping that hand onto hers and then pressing his lips onto hers, a bit forced, holding it for a moment he didn't move his motion around at all, merely pressed them there, closing his eyes and then pulling back slowly. He then gazed deep into her violet shaded eyes, speaking in a soft tone. ``Then don't go back..." Was he asking her to join the team too? Or something else? With that he stared at her for a bit.  
  
She was amazed, when he touched her face, when he kissed her. Amazed he had done it on his own. But she wouldn't think much of it, she knew, accidentally, she was warping his mind into doing things he normally wouldn't.:: ``If I don't go back, Slade will find me anyway. There's a chip, somewhere in my body that H.A.E.Y.P. installed. It tracks us, and it electrocutes us. Gizmo couldn't even find it, he tried C.A.T. Scans, X- Rays, everything. Nothing works. We're to abide by Slade's rule forever."  
  
``Huh?" His twisted mind couldn't take the fact that she couldn't be free from those bounds, his eyes went back and forth from side to side, quickly. Could this have been heartbreak? Most likely, but sucked it up, and acted it off so it wouldn't be that noticeable. Nodding towards her statement getting up and then heading over to the door. He headed downstairs towards the entrance of the building waiting for her to follow as he stood there looking outside silently.  
  
She would blink, just watching him leave. Part of her had hoped he would offer to help find the chip, that maybe he had someway of locating it, or even perhaps Cyborg could help. Or Raven, with her odd healing powers could perhaps find the tainted part of her body where the chip was installed, but it didn't seem like he was thinking today. She would simply stand, and follow him, out of his room and down the stairs, to the entrance of the building, hips swaying side to side with her movements, hair bouncing a bit, brushing against her back, dress still tight along her curves, framing the way her chest moved. She would stop, standing right next to him, a simple blink as she looked to him, and then a sigh. ``I guess you want me to leave, huh, Boy Wonder?"  
  
``No.. " He then walked from the entrance towards the opposite direction, reaching up to double doors down a long hall. He glanced about down the hall before reaching another pair of double doors, white they were. He made his way in, it was a small lab area there with test-tubes, vials, shots, and needles. Just about most of the things would find in any other lab, and more even that. Since he had a high-power microscope that would scan the body and other special technical devices, for many uses. He walked over to a special electro magnet, with a table under it. He pressed a few switches on it before heading over to a computer and typing up certain commands here and there, before pressing enter and the setting it up, he then waited sitting on a rolling chair.  
  
She would of course had followed him, through the first set of double doors, down the hallway, and then through the second pair of doors. A blink, as she gazed around the lab. She would look to Robin, now sitting in a chair, a sort of awe-struck look upon her face. ``A... lab. But, why, Robin? Why did you bring me here?"  
  
He pointed over to a table, with white licit type paper over it like the doctor's office. Rolling back over to the computer for the magnet to get out the way as he typed. ``I really don't understand..." She looked to where he pointed, then back to him, this look of confusion on her face. Perhaps it was too much, thinking that just maybe he really wanted to help her, but she didn't understand why.  
  
``Just lay there..."  
  
She'd walk over to the table, and then prop herself on it with acrobatic ease, laying down as he had said to do.  
  
Typing now on the keyboard next to the magnet with a monitor in front of him, he typed furiously with his fingers giving off a ``clanking" sound. With that magnet would scan over her body, if the chip was mad of metal it would pull her from some point, he just had to see, *where* it would pull her from, scanning the magnet over her form.  
  
She would lay there, peacefully, watching as the magnet scanned over her body, then suddenly, her left leg gradually risen into the air. Perhaps the magnet had located the chip, ne? ``What's it doing?! _"  
  
His eyes glanced over at the left leg lifting now, he rolled over to it making the magnet stop over that leg. Then brought over an x-ray, being able to see the chip, but getting it out of there was a tough job. He'd figure lasers would do it and just pull it out with a pair of tweezers. ``Well...its probably in your leg but I guess I would have to cut into it to get the chip out...hm..."  
  
``Really? You actually found the chip?" A blink, having thought it was impossible to locate and here Robin had found it with a simple magnet. Well, he wasn't called the Boy Wonder for nothing. ``Well go ahead, take it out!" He used lasers to cut open her leg and then used tweezers to pull it out setting it down on some gauze before using another laser to seal up her leg and then place and bandage over it. He then took the chip, slipping it into a bot that would fly around the city for a while, giving off like Jinx was busy to Slade. ``Okay, its done..." He then got up from the rolling chair and then walked out the lab.  
  
She jumped off the table, chasing after him. Once catching up with him she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, pulling him close and letting her chin rest upon his shoulder. ``Thank you so much. But... why did you do it?"  
  
``Cause I wanted to help you..." He halted in place and then stood there as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
She walked around him, so that they were facing each other, arms still holding his figure to her own. She would begin kissing down his neck, almost like it was nothing. ``But why did you want to help *me*, of all people. I thought I was insane..."  
  
``'Cause you listen, plain and simple." Looking at her nonchalantly, feeling his kiss down his neck too.  
  
``There's got to be more than that to it, 'Wonder... c'mon, tell me something I don't know." She'd nuzzle her cheek against his, she was quite the affectionate one and forever seeking the same attention from someone else.  
  
Nuzzled cheek, he tried walking ahead as she spoke. ``Like what? Also, you should be somewhere before Slade figures out what's going on."  
  
``You don't want me, do you?" She would stare into his mask blankly, feeling a sting of rejection. Hm, what was this? She herself wanted Robin, perhaps? Ne? This is quite a twist, something that had merely been lust turned into raw emotion.  
  
``Huh? Want you? What do you mean?" He looked ahead at the entrance, then pushed her off of him. Before walking over and taking her hand showing her the 'R' there. ``I marked with this to show that you're insane, which you are, that's all your are." Letting it go roughly, he then headed for the entrance of the building, looking outside. `` What ever you're trying to do to me, its not working anymore. I did you a favor, okay?"  
  
``I wasn't trying to do... anything." A simple blink, she just stood there, violet eyes welling with crystalline tears which would trickle down her cheeks so silently, so beautifully, as she watched him walking away from her. She would look at her palm again, at the 'R', those liquid drops of sadness falling onto her flesh, smearing the dried blood and giving it a sleek effect.  
  
He turned around, seeing tears come down her face. He shook his head walking over to her, placing one finger under one tear rolling down and then laughing some. ``Oh, and what's this? Something else you do when your feeling crazy? Pfft..". He crossed his arms to the walk over to the entrance and lean against the side. ``Your fake tears are good." He nodded. ``But now play time is over Jinxy, your games and tricks will come to an end... someday. But I guess for now your free to do what you want, for a time before Slade finds out something is up, what would be a good idea is to find someone that can be crazy with ya. Just don't try to pull me into your world again."  
  
``I was never trying to pull you into my world Robin. I was trying to take you out of yours." Exactly what that meant, I'm not sure. But it made sense. She would look at him, a bit agitated by him. She wanted him to trust him, for she had felt something, deep down inside of her. It blossomed like a flower from the darkness when he kissed her.  
  
He shifted while leaning on the wall to another foot. ``Take out of my world? What this?" He turned around, swaying his arms out, looking all around the tower. ``This place? This is probably the only real family I have now. Why exactly would I really want to leave my world now? Its not all that great, but it's something, I'm not sure you mean maybe, explain, what 'do' you mean?"  
  
``Not this world Robin. The darkened depths of your mind. All the stuff you keep bottled up inside, never showing your true feelings, never talking about them. I understand that you have to keep calm, cool, and collected for your precious team. Show no fear. Show them that there's nothing to be afraid of. *Let them see how you wish the world was.* But you can tell me your feelings Robin, you don't have to worry about scaring me away. I'm not part of your team, I'm just Jinxy." She was still crying, but choking back the tears, not wanting him to see how he really made her feel.  
  
He looked down, his eyes shifting around at the patterns ``I can't, and I won't. They're not suppose to be in my mind like that, or know these things." He would shake his head, disagreeing. ``I don't see them telling me, the leader about themselves like personal stuff, so why should I?" He looked her tears falling some more, she was still doing it, how so? Why would she still being dripping with fake tears? ``You're still crying, cut the fake stuff." He swung one arm out thusly, asking her to stop.  
  
``It's not fake, `Wonder." She would look at him with blurred vision, an arm raising to wipe her face upon the sleeve of dress, which was currently damaged with cuts and tears. She would take a deep breath, but it wasn't one of those sobbing fits of tears, they just flowed silently, peacefully, coming from the deep recessives of her now breaking heart.  
  
Optics would stare at the ground for a time, thinking of what to say, his face tilted up to that her face go worse from the tears. He thought to himself that maybe they were in fact real and she wasn't lying for once when he didn't believe her. Took one light step towards on one appendage before taking another closer. He stood in front of her, looking down her hands. He took them with his, the bloody ones would be touching against each other, painting them even more with the crimson shade. Bringing that 'R' hand close to his mouth before slowly licking off some of the blood. Was he losing it himself, or just returning his affection in that way for her? Whatever it was, he did it anyway leaving the hand to be scared now and then brought them back down. Wiping away some of the trickling tears with one finger, he spoke low. ``Please, stop tearing up now..."  
  
A blink, her tears coming to halt almost immediately, now not knowing what exactly to think of The Boy Wonder. What had he just done, what did it truly mean, was he insane? She hadn't speculated that he was, really, she hadn't. Even though she *had * tried to make he himself believe that was the truth... It, almost seemed like she was influencing him in this indescribable way. But did she want to change him? ``One second, you're Robin, the next, you're whoever is behind that mask..." Hand would raise so a finger could trace along his eyes, though they were unable to be seen. Just those white blurs that masked his true identity. The hand would rest upon his cheek thereafter, as she simply stared at him with violet hues.  
  
His eyes blinked seeing her finger trace around them, lining the sides and all. Even with that his mask would stay on, then stared at her for a bit, seeing as her crying would cease to go on and then reached up with one hand. Two fingers would grab onto the top and bottom shaped form of his eye mask before gripping and then finally pulling it off of his features. He nonchalantly tossed it to the side to hit against a wall and then fell to the ground with a sound. Revealing even with little or no light in  
  
the room they were in, it was Tim Drake, not too many people knew that name, but he was the boy who had gone under to be the second Robin after Dick Gracin had left to become Nightwing. The mask made there a mark, pressing into his face so much, leaving lines against the flesh around his eyes. This could have been a trick, but made sure, if she'd start running off now, he most likely kill her due to his slight insanity, as well nor did he care due to the same reason.  
  
A bit a gasp that he had taken off his mask, she took a few steps backwards, boots making a hollow sound upon the floor of the hallway. She would blink, Then place her hands upon her voluptuous hips as she always did. Head would cant to the side as she inspected his face, almost admiring what had been under the mask, a bit speechless having to never seen it before. New things are always amazing somehow, and you just want to spend forever taking it all in. Of course, she had no idea what his real name was, or still yet even who he really was. She would finally speak though, after what seemed like forever. ``Why is it the good guys are always the cute ones?" An eyebrow would raise. ``Insane, too." And now a smirk was plastered on her face.  
  
He looked up timidly, barely able to try and show his real face. He thought it wasn't the smartest choice he had ever made, but then out of the blue for some reason. He'd nod to the answer she gave, seeing her smirk as she say it. A grin swept across his ivory lips, nicely before bringing his head up more to meet between with those orbs directed at him, staring right back into them like a mirror being place right there.  
  
It seemed as though she had broken the seal that had encased his alternate inner being. She'd then step to him, so close once more that there forms were pressed together. Arms would come to wrap around his waist and she'd proceed to kiss him again. On the cheek, then licking behind his ear playfully. ``So you are crazy..." She was still smiling, now kissing down his neck tenderly, delicate lips placed to his soft flesh.  
  
He felt arms go around his waist, moving in embracing her. His head tilted downward to then rest onto her shoulder and then silently stand there next to her. Lips kissing his neck and such, he would do the same, pressing his onto her shoulders now, as she did so. Smiling a bit, as he was doing it, kissing more and more softly.  
  
She would stop kissing him long enough to talk, hands running up and down his back as she spoke. ``So what made you change your mind about me? What clicked inside your head that's making you do this?" She would gently let her hands run down to his butt, letting them rest there now. Lips would then be pressed to his neck again, licking it every so often. ``Mmm?"  
  
Smoothly he brought one hand up, onto one of her breasts. He'd somewhat feel her there with one hand, cracking the grin up a notch. ``I don't know..." He responded, since he didn't really know himself, his mind was off now and most likely warped by her. What ever she did, she was good at it. But like most heroes, they are usually tricked one way or another by the villain at some point of the story but always seem to redeem themselves in the end.  
  
Too bad this *is* the end. 


End file.
